Drinking with Meatball Head
by Chiyo Hamasaki
Summary: Darien and Serena play a little drinking game.


**Drinking with Meatball Head**

Hope you enjoy! Again, for this story I will be using the Dub names because I can. As always I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Outside there was a party going on. What was the party for again? Something about Rita's going away party, he believes right now, but earlier he thought it was a new years eve party (despite being July) and before that he believed it to be a soccer watching party (despite the arcade having no television). It could be a party for Andrew's goldfish as far as Darien knew in his current state. Come to think of it, it might have been. Oh well, it didn't really matter, not to Darien anyway.

Darien leisurely took another long sip from the freshly opened bottle of champagne. Fairly content sipping his drink and enjoying the feel of the air conditioner, Darien decided he would have to accept more invitations to attend Andrew's silly little parties he held at the arcade. It was far too easy to slip past the crowd of every growing people and escape to the backroom - with refreshment in hand, where Darien could have his own party of one. This party would allow him to relax and unwind, to take a break from all the school work and internship business. But that didn't matter; all that mattered was for this short time he would have no troubles what so ever.

"Little early in the day to get drunk as a skunk, dontcha think?"

Well...no paper work or business meetings at least, he thought with a hidden smile.

"I specifically told Andrew that if he saw you trying to come into this room to hogtie you on the spot so you won't bother me," he didn't bother the turn and look at the person who stood at the doorway. Instead he continued to drink and stayed firmly planted in his white, cushioned chair.

"You are so funny Darien!" the shrill voice that it seemed impossible for him to escape even in his dreams called. "Is there another chair?" The blond asked while looking around the room. Obviously she wanted to pull up a chair and have a little chat with him.

"No. I came here to be alone and relax a little."

"Oh." Despite the hints he threw at her, in truth Darien loved her company and relied on Serena's unwavering need to do the exact opposite of what she thought everyone else wanted her to do. "Well that ain't gonna happen now!" Ah...good old Meatball Head.

Finally coming into his view Serena stretched a long, lanky arm out towards him.

"What?" He was puzzled.

"Give me some of that stuff," she gestured impatiently to the half empty bottle of champagne that seemed glued to Darien's right hand. "Andrew won't let me have any of the stuff," she frowned, and as if on cue laughter erupted from the main arcade room.

The party seemed to be going well enough.

Blinking at the bottle curiously for a moment then gazing back up at the woman who sat across from him, he said with an audacious smile, "I'm afraid Little Miss Tsukino isn't old enough."

"Darien...that's not funny. Just give me some of that damned stuff!"

He grabbed the bottle with both hands as if guarding it from sneaky little clutches. Still all the while a large playful smile planted on his face as he teased her. "I'm afraid the drinking age is 21 and you are what...14?"

"16! Nearly 17, and you know that!" she corrected as she kicked his foot angrily.

"Ah...what a little lady you are becoming," he continued to provoke. She looked so cute when she became infuriated.

"Darien, stop this before I kick your ass and take the stupid bottle from you," she warned honestly. Darien seemed unconvinced. "Fine," she huffed, slouching and listlessly against the wall. "You are so mean to me," she threw in with a heated gaze.

"Never," the man admonished playfully as he discarded his now empty bottle and retrieved another from a nearby refrigerator that held a year's supply of alcohol, all supplied by Andrew. As he made his way back to his comfortable chair he answered the question he knew Serena was asking herself. "I'm not an alcoholic. I just enjoy it from time to time," he opened the cork like a professional and took a sip.

For a moment forgetting her desperate bid for the drink which she now knew was stocked by the dozen in Andrew's refrigerator, she scooted closer to Darien's chair and asked curiously, "Just how many drinks have you "_enjoyed"_ so far today?"

Pausing for a moment, "Does the consumption of last night's alcohol transfer in over to today?"

Suddenly, realization came to her. Darien wasn't just a little buzzed or slightly tipsy, he was drunk. Full-fledged, honest-to-Selene hammered. "You hide it well," she mumbled to herself.

"What? Hide what well?" he looked at her through his bottle.

"Being drunk as a skunk," she laughed repeating what she had said earlier. "And I was just playing then! Just because we are at a party doesn't mean it's a good idea for you to cut loose like you're on vacation."

"Meatball Head."

Rolling her eyes at the irritating nickname, "Yeah?"

"Stop being a killjoy."

Shrugging, after all why should she care if he made an ass off himself at a party, a party Lita and Mina had dragged her to, because he was unbelievably drunk? She walked over to the refrigerator, retrieved her a bottle from the very back and returned to where Darien sat, this time taking a seat in front of him on the floor.

Navy blue eyes blinked in confusion. "Where did you get that?" The look of utter puzzlement on his face made him look rather simple and caused Serena to laugh. He then checked to make sure she hadn't somehow stolen his bottle from his own hand.

"Dumbass," she commented simply before she handed the bottle to Darien who, despite his obvious inebriation, instinctively knew that she wished for him to uncork it. Handing the open bottle back to Serena she began chugging it at an impressive rate. Slowing down for only a moment she smiled, "What? You didn't think I knew how to drink? Ha. I can drink you under the table easy."

"There is no table," he remarked sarcastically in his normal smart ass voice. Even if he was drunk, he was still Darien.

"Let's play a game," Serena squirmed happily on the floor. "A drinking game! Let's play _I've Never_...ever heard of it?" Darien's raised eyebrow a slightly amused look told Serena he had indeed heard of the game.

Bringing her legs up Indian style with her champagne sitting to her right, she challenged, "Okay you go first...and make it a good one Shields," she warned him.

Without a moment's thought he stated "I've never cheated on a test at school."

Narrowing her eyes hotly at him she asked, "What kinda question is that! It's so easy; it's not good at all." With that she took a gulp signifying she had indeed cheated on a test. If Darien was anyone to guess, he would have wagered many tests.

"Just trying to establish a baseline, Meatball Head," he teased with a smile.

"Whatever. Okay, my turn...AH! I've never had sex with a co-worker." Leave it to Serena to truly get the game started.

"Of course you haven't, Meatball Head, you don't work!" Darien responded, his face unchanging.

She watched him intently for a moment, at one point thinking maybe she had wasted her turn until reluctantly Darien brought the bottle to his lips and took a sip. "Oh my gosh! Who!?" Serena squealed in interest as she peered at the man before her.

"That's not how the game works," Darien wanted to cut this conversation short and move on "My turn...I've never-"

"Hold up!" Serena rudely interrupted. "No way am I letting this one go. It must have been with someone I know that's why you don't want to say." Pondering for a moment she asked skeptically "That pretty brunette with the big boobs you hang out with sometimes?"

"Sere-"

"No. Not her. Hm...Who then? Maybe that redhead...Emily I think her name was?" She didn't think this one was too far fetched, in fact she found it very likely. The unchanged look on Darien's face told her she was wrong. Mentally marking off possibilities in her mind she jokingly asked "That one catty red headed girl who pushed Mina that day at Andrew's other party because she thought she was trying to hit on her man?" Only to have Darien choke on his drink. The shocked expression she donned only lasted for a moment until it was replaced by a wicked smile, "So you had a reason to hate her guts, hee." This was too good of an opportunity to let slip out of her grasp. "So what happened with that? It must have been some time ago. You act like you hate her now. She break your heart, Jerkface?" she asked him in a baby-like voice.

"It's my turn Meatball Head," he thought he should remind the young woman that they were playing a game not snooping into his past one night flings.

She acted as if she didn't hear him. "Poor Darien. He could have gotten married and had little red headed evil babies with Senorita Psycho Bitch. Ah the opportunities lost!" she lamented sarcastically.

Smirking at Serena he asked seriously, "Are you jealous?" his grin only widened as Serena gave him a look of surprise before scoffing in disgust.

"_Jealous_? Jealous of what?"

"That she got to _touch_ me and you don't?" _You could if you wanted to_, he added mentally.

Trying to hide the fierce blush that was blazing across her cheeks, Serena shook her head irritably. "Whatever Darien. It's like, um, your turn now so stop wasting time!"

Beaming at the effect he had on her he fiddled his fingers as he contemplated what to ask the blond now. There was no use in wasting his turn with questions he already knew the answers to. For one he knew Serena was a virgin, something she had never personally told him but something he along with the rest of the entire world knew. Something he was secretly please about. Still there had to be some interesting questions he could ask. "Have you ever made out with another woman?"

Serena's barking laughter shot down his hopes. "Hah. You would have liked to have seen me drink to that, wouldn't you?"

"Very much so." He responded honestly.

Some time passed and Darien had become even more intoxicated while Serena had also lost a grip on her sobriety. Though the two had gained some very incriminating information against one another, the alcohol had ensured neither would remember much.

"I can't believe you did that!" Serena giggled drunkenly. She was now sprawled out on the floor, empty champagne bottles surrounded her. "That's so weird. Heh...you're weird Dare-ree-in." she slurred his name awkwardly and blinked unevenly.

Suppressing the need to giggle along with her Darien responded, "I told you that was a long time ago when I did that. I was young and dumb," he attempted to retrieve more liquid from his empty bottle and couldn't figure out why none hit his tongue. As he stared at the empty bottle with a bewildered look Serena snickered,

"Yeah, it was a long time ago. Like two months ago," she fell into a drunken laugh riot finding what she said unbelievably funny. Her horse like laughter was only stopped when she hiccuped, successfully sending Darien into his own drunken bout of laughter.

Neither heard the door open nor did they hear Andrew tell them that the party was officially over or that their friends had ditched them.

Nearly at the exit of the arcade, with an amused Andrew watching on, a gigging Serena ungracefully fell over her own shoelace and landed on her face. Darien, who was too slow to walk around the stretched out cackling woman, tripped over her long legs and landed on top of her. The two laughed, not bothering to move even though they were in plain view of pedestrians of the nearby sidewalk next to the arcade looking at them curiously. As Andrew rushed to Serena's side to help her to her feet he, Serena snickered,"Hehe...Darien."

"Yes?"

"Teehee...I got to touch you too!" As the Andrew heaved the drunken Serena up, Darien still lay on the sidewalk not-so-discreetly zipping up his unlaced fly, his face crimson.

Drinking with Meatball Head was interesting. He made a mental note - that he probably wouldn't remember in the morning, to do it more often.


End file.
